Eveannia
|government = Monarchy |population = 220 Million |currency = Eveannian Yen (¥) |abbreviation=EV |anthem = Make a Wish (Territoire) Deep in the Meadow (Rivage) Autumn Leaves (Fleur'Vie) Colors of the Wind (Berceuse) My Heart Will Go On (Clamar) Conqueror (Celestar) |environments = Jungles, Forests, Mountains, Deserts |sub-locations = The Territoire Nation The Rivage Nation The Fleur'Vie Nation The Berceuse Nation The Clamar Nation The Clestar Nation}} Eveannia also known as Mother Eveannia or The United Nations of Eveannia is a country on the planet Osiris and was unofficially founded in 1107 before being officially founded in 1223 by the Native Queen, Queen Orchestra I. Nations Eveannia is split into 6 separate nations, each with their own cultures and histories. The 6 nations join together to for what is know as The Kingdom of Evannia. Territoire Territoire is the home to the royal family and the base for the Eveannian Army. Territoire is hope to the Terracotta Temple, where Queen Evalynn II lives. The nation is also home to Starlight Village and the Starlight Temples. Rivage Rivage is the largest of the nations. Rivage has a similar culture to that of the real world place of England around the 1800's. People there are usually quiet well educated and it is a wealthy place. Fleur'Vie Fleur'Vie is a nation that speaks french. The people of Fleur'Vie are usually quite traditional in their language and etiquette. Fashion in Fleur'Vie is like a modrern day Georgian style, with advanced Rococo furniture. It is a very artistic nation. Berceuse Berceuse is a very tropical place, filled with the rarest plants and animals. The majority of the people of Berceuse are Native-Eveannian and the culture is heavily Eveannian as well. Clamar Clamar is an underwater nation off of the coast of Eveannia. The nation is the Kingdoms main trading industry as it is surrounded by clams and pearls and it has a giant harbor over the top of it. Celestar Celestar is a nation on a very small object known as a dwarf moon that circles Osiris. Celestar was founded in 1952 by the Stella Moonstone Foundation. Celestar is still in development and is very sparsely populated. The nation is the Kingdoms mains source of technology and masonry. Etymology The name "Eveannia" comes from the Eveannian word "Evea" meaning "Stars" or "Beginning" and "Kwóquannia" the Eveannian word for "Family" or "Wish". Eveannia can mean either "Star Family" "Star Wish" "Beginning Wish" or "Beginning Family", the latter is usually the most common translation. Calender Unlike the rest of Osiris, Eveannia's calender starts in May, as it is the beginning of life on Osiris. Another thing is, unlike the other countries, Eveannia is a nocturnal land, where during the day people sleep and then when it is 12pm it officially becomes the start of the new day but people do not usually wake up until sunset, around 5-7pm. History Wars Lumo-Vannia War The Lumo-Vannian War was a war that broke out in the mid 1200's when the invaders (who had settled in Lumogonia) started to take the land from the natives again. The natives (who by this point where up to date with the technology) fought back and eventually won. There is a memorial to the lives lost during the war at the base of Mount Clairétoile, home to the City of the Stars. Osiris War Eveannia didn't join The Osiris War until it was invaded for it's resources, leading to the destruction of the Great Eveannian Dam. Eveannia was used mainly as a medical and stationary place during the war and very little fighting actually happened there. Disasters The Great Eveannian Dam During the War of Osiris, Eveannia was invaded for it's resources. During the invasion bombs where planted inside the Great Eveannian Dam, outside the capitol city. The bombs exploded, destroying the dam and flooding the capitol in a matter of minutes, thousands of lives where lost that day and some bones are still found in the waters under the new city. Utter Eclipse Utter Eclipse is a name given to a dreadful disaster in 1952 when the stars lined up with the moon, firing a beam of light 3 years early and into the wrong place. Many lives where lost that day, as the light eradicated their bodies, it is near impossible to know how many lives where lost but it is speculated to be in the hundred thousands. Where the light stuck is now a great meadow of flowers, sometimes skulls are found in the flower beds. Historical Figures Lady Danika Lady Danika was born in 1239 and died in 1281, Danika stopped the Lumo-Vannian War when she stabbed the leader of Lumogonia in the face with a sharpened stick she disguised as a hair pin to keep her bun up, with the leader of Lumogonia dead, the war stopped withing a matter of days. Chloe Artois Chloe Artois was a famous musician, song writer, performer, fashion designer and painter. She was born in 1793 to the Artois family of Rivage. Her works created a new style in practically everything during her time, and her music was spread across the world. Chloe mysteriously died in 1844 and most of her works vanished, today, anything signed by Chloe Artois can be worth up to 11,000,000,000 Page. Joseph Conelly Joseph Conelly was a Native Evannian civil rights activist born in 1899, he began the civil rights movement of 1929 and was able to pass a law, declaring all forms of discrimination of any kind to be illegal and punishable by life in prison. He died in 1978 in a car accident. Stella Moonstone Stella Moonstone was an alien who appeared on Osiris during the Starlight Festival in 1950. Stella was at first feared by many but later people grew accepting of her. Stella was the first non-human inhabitant of Evannia and later became a very famous actress. Stella's life was adapted into many movies and books in her lifetime. She refused to talk about her home planet, but she did mention that she was escaping from her planets destruction, making her planet most likely being Glacete, that was engulfed by its sun sometime in the 1950's. Stella died of what is diagnosed as "Oxygen Poisoning" in 2001. Cellarbrations Danika Day Danika Day is a day celebrated in honor of Lady Danika, who defeated the Lumogonian Army in 1258. She used her hair to hide her weapon in and stabbed the leader of Lumogonia in the face when he interrogated her. With the leader dead the war quickly stopped on its own. Starlight Festival The Starlight Festival is a festival celebrated every 10 years. The festival lasts for 7 days. The citizens of Eveannia would gather at the peak of Mount Clairétoile and watch as the stars of the Seven Sages line up. Once the stars line up they release an astonishing light that spreads across Eveannia, lighting up the towns and cities. Legend has it the starlight is what keeps the land so healthy, allowing the exotic plants and animals to grow. Traditionally people would hang dolls of the Seven Sages up in their windows every day for seven days, starting with Mondaer and ending with Sundawn. After the festival is over it will rain Stardust that flutters down from the sky, this dust is worth lots of money and is valuable for trading. Trading Eveannia is Osiris's main source of fossil fuels such as Coal, Oil and Natural Gases, it also plays a major role in the planets Iron Industry and also is home to almost every Gemstone, some of the most common Gems found in the land are Topaz, Opal, Labradorite, Ametrine and Ammolite. It's waters are also full of Pearls and Corals. Legends and Folklore Mermaids Legends or Mermaids have been told for thousands of years and are still told today. In Eveannian Religion, the goddess Serina is able to transform into a Mermaid. Mermaids are often feared in Eveannian Culture, drowning people in lakes and seas by luring them away from their homes with a song. The are described as having webbed hands and wear shells and pearls on their bodies.